


Who Could Be Foolin' Me

by blom_erzi



Series: You Haven't Got A Clue [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 60sau, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blom_erzi/pseuds/blom_erzi
Summary: One shot from the story You Haven't Got A ClueFluff, sadness, and some smutYou don't have to read that to know what's going on, but it goes with it and you'll get a lot more satisfaction.





	

" Oh, maybe you can help me, please.  
Why, I need a man to love.  
But I believe that someday and somehow it's bound to come along  
Because when all my dreams and all my plans just cannot turn out wrong. "

The summer of 1970 was spent with more trips to the beach than usual.

One would call them dates; at this, Kiku and Alfred would probably laugh. The two couldn't remember a single time they had ever thought of one of their frequent outings as "dates." Such a term was not only overused, but unfitting in many of their situations. A date was perceived as a special day, or a time to be romantic. For them, there was no underlying tone of romance they hoped to bring out; it happened when it did, and it was never intentional or forced. They simply "hung out," and had fun, and that was that.

But just this once, for the first time so far since any of them could remember, Kiku had abruptly canceled, which was an unpleasant surprise to everyone, seeing he was the one to plan and make the majority of their little outings.  
Receiving a call from a disappointed Kiku on the phone, Alfred found with a sinking feeling Kiku had decided not to go after all, but the odd part was that he gave no explanation, only a, "Baby, it's alright, just go without me."  
Alfred found that the most strange; knowing Kiku, if Alfred really did go by himself, it would only serve to sadden or anger Kiku. Not only that, it would be a drag for Alfred. With a reluctant "Alright," he hung up with Kiku, and after brooding for a few moments, he took the problem up with Francis.

"Yeah. Do you think I've done something wrong?"  
Without looking up from his frying pan, Francis shook his head in a tired fashion, causing one to think he was not paying any attention; but there was a slight frown on his face, and as he flipped the meat, still bloody, he replied, moving his blond hair out of his face.  
"No, Alfred. But, you should probably check up on him. That doesn't sound like Kiku at all," He sighed, setting down three plates. Noticing for the first time all of them were different, Alfred liked the look of it; the three Francis had chosen were plates used ever since Alfred was a small child, and none of them were the same. In Kiku's house, however, all the plates, bowls, and eating utensils were the same, making the place seem very uniform and strict. It was no wonder Kiku enjoyed eating at Alfred's place more.  
Nervously putting in the numbers to Kiku's house and anxiously waiting for the damned thing to spin faster, he tapped his fingers against the table. Getting to zero, he groaned, and stuck his finger in the hole and forced it to go faster. Hoping he didn't break it, he heard Kiku answer the phone after a few more rings than usual, making him frown. Was Kiku considering not picking up?

"What, Alfred?" He snapped, using Alfred's given name. Just from the tone in his voice, Alfred could only hear the sneer on his face that he had seen many times, a sneer never directed at Alfred himself before. Kiku not only sounded mad, but plainly _mean_.  
Following a stunned silence, Alfred cleared his throat nervously, not knowing exactly what to say to the boy. He was being uncharacteristically unfair to Alfred at the moment.  
"What's the matter? Is everything okay?" He asked seriously, sitting on the floor. He was ready to listen for however long Kiku needed. This, he decided was not normal at all. Kiku wasn't acting himself; he never snapped at Alfred, let alone keep to himself. They talked about their problems with each other so they didn't hurt each other, and knowing Kiku was doing just that made him nervous to no end.  
Kiku sighed from the other end. "Yeah. Sure. I'm good. Is this why you called?"

Though stung, Alfred gave no indication it was so. He decided at the tiredness in Kiku's voice he would pay him a visit whether Kiku would like it or not. Kiku being perpetually tired was not foreign to Alfred, though he was usually very awake while they spoke. Standing up too quickly, he hit his head on the table and winced, but felt for the phone.  
"Yes, actually. But it's alright - save it. I'm coming over," He replied breathlessly, rubbing his head.  
"Wait, b-"  
Not waiting for Kiku's answer, he hung up the phone, and ran past Francis, not knowing the man was secretly listening to the conversation the whole time.  
Racing for the garage, he yelled to his father.  
"Pops, I'm going out!"  
Not bothering to inform him where he was off to, he knew Francis already knew where he would be, as always. Hopping on his bike, he heard his father call out, "Try to be back before dark? Please?"

Giving no indication he had heard, he biked on, hearing only Kiku's venomous tone in his head.

Reaching Kiku's front door, he threw his bike carelessly to the side, not bothering to look at where it landed. Knocking on the door desperately, he did not realize how loud he was actually being until the door was flung open by a very disheveled Yao, causing Alfred to recoil and redden a bit. Alfred, who was expecting this (though was hoping for Kiku) gave a short, rushed explanation.

"Um, good evening Mr. Kiku's-Dad - er - I'm here to uh, check up on Kiku bec-"

To his surprise, he was cut off. "Yes, well, I suppose you would be," He replied curtly, in a slightly choked voice that was hidden well. It was only then that Alfred took in Yao's appearance - messy hair, bloodshot eyes and a very red face, and seemingly thrown together. He could not tell what Yao's eyes were saying as they were slightly blurry, and it was only then that Alfred realized he had been in such a hurry he had forgotten his glasses somewhere.  
Knowing Yao was not a man to look this way in front of guests or even his own son, it only served to make the worried feeling in his stomach eat away at him more - Yao was a man who liked to look his best in front of the only thing that truly mattered to him; his son.  
Throwing open the door, Yao led him inside the house and made an almost amused double take, even in his harassed-looking state as Alfred hurriedly removed his shoes and set them by the door hastily, still trying to be polite in a slightly panicked state. Yao looked down at his own shoes he had forgotten to remove, but mentioned nothing of the sort, nor making any indication he had done so.

Seeing the cat Kiku had gotten for his seventh birthday a few steps up the staircase, Yao did not pick her up (with love) as he usually did, but instead motioned his arms in the direction of the door with such a force Alfred flinched. "Go away! Out! Shoo!" He shouted wildly in uncharacteristic irritation, still pointing to the door. The cat who had run to meet him sulked away with a melancholy _meow_.

Alfred surprisingly struggled to keep up with Yao's steady pace (as he sometimes did) and settled on watching the back of his head, seeing the browned hair falling down his shoulder that was so unlike his own father's. Wanting to offer some sort of consolation, he was at a loss for words; how could he find the right things to say to such a man, as well as his son?  
"Um-"  
Though they were halfway up the spiral staircase, Yao stopped abruptly, and that alone was enough to stop Alfred in his tracks.  
"Well, you know the way." He said shortly, all in one breath. But instead of leaving like Alfred was expecting, as bizarre as it was, he instead set his strong hands on Alfred's shoulders, and even though he towered over Yao, the weathered look the man was giving him made him feel very small.

"Please - I know you're his best friend. In the world. _Please_ , make him feel better, Alfred."  
The words were said with such an intense underlying tone of agonizing plead that Alfred had to try his best to mask the shock on his face (although he always had no such success). Not only was the tone, so far astray from his usual occupied enthusiasm surprising, but the fact Yao had called him _Alfred_. He usually did not call him anything at all.  
And with that, Yao walked mechanically back down the steps, back slightly more rigid than before.  
On Yao's part, he had addressed him simply "Alfred." As for Kiku, it was almost saddening how he did not use things such as Fred, Freddie, baby, or honey, as teenagers such as themselves usually did.  
It seemed everyone was using Alfred's given name that day. He did not like it one bit.  
Knocking on Kiku's door, Alfred entered immediately with nosiness worthy of Yao, and found Kiku standing next to his door in pajamas.

Instead of stepping closer to meet Alfred, he instinctively took a step back and succeeded in breaking Alfred's heart more than he already had that day. But again, Alfred tried to hide this to the best of his ability, and sat on the squishy king sized bed, trying his best to give Kiku a jubilant smile; he honestly could not think of any alternative.

Patting a spot next to him, he invited Kiku to sit down, who simply shook his head, and crossed his arms in a defeated fashion.  
"C'mon, I know something's the matter... You can talk to me about it, you know... I love listening to you talk," He said truthfully, his smile turning to a genuine one as he silently beckoned Kiku over still.

Kiku, who had not seemed touched nor moved by this comment in any way had taken to turning his back on Alfred. A shocked silence rang through the room, and it seemed as though everyone in the house, everyone in the _neighborhood_ could hear the dismay from the two boys.

Alfred, who was starting to get very worried by this time, forced himself to stay down. The terribly fraught silence that kept him glued to the bed left his mind very addled - he was not used to silence. But Alfred knew Kiku probably did not want to be touched at the moment.  
Alfred's mind raced desperately through the possible things he could do.  
_No_ _,_ _that_ _would_ _annoy_ _him_ _._  
_How_ _would_ that _help_ _?_  
_What_ _should_ _I_ _do_ _?_  
_I'm_ _running_ _out_ _of_ _options_ _._  
_What_ _can_ _I_ _say_ _?_

But it seemed Kiku could read his very thoughts like a book, as he said suddenly, with an almost strict voice, "You don't need to say anything." Alfred wondered if Yao had rubbed off on Kiku.  
Not giving Alfred a chance to interrupt him, he continued.  
"You know what? It's alright. You can go, I-"  
He stopped, as though reevaluating his words. And speaking as thought it caused a great effort, he faced Alfred, and Alfred saw immediately he was sporting a red face to match his father's, and looked very close to tears.  
He shook his head as he spoke. "I'm nothing, it's good... I mean-" Realizing he had mixed up his words, he sounded very confused as he tried to sort them out.  
"It's good... No - I mean - Nothing, I-" Starting to speak very fast, he furiously wiped at his eyes as thick tears started to seemingly unexpectedly fall.  
Still shaking his head, his face became redder still, knowing he was only continuing to cry in front of Alfred; he could not tell if his face grew redder from embarrassment or tears as his lips started quivering. Yet he could control none of this.

Alfred, who suddenly felt very close to tears himself (though unnoticeably by Kiku), opened his arms wide. Voice half dripping with sympathy, half with tears, he held out his arms welcoming, only for Kiku. "Come here, baby."

Face screwing up as a newborn baby's would, he fell into them without needing any further persuasion, with no memory of even walking to Alfred to do so.

He sat in between Alfred's legs, letting himself be engulfed by Alfred's muscular arms. He was still shaking his head as he put his face into the crook of Alfred's neck, ears already feeling hot. His face continued to contort in sadness against Alfred's skin, and as he felt his shoulders continue to shake he felt as though they'd never stop.

He sunk lower and lower until he was resting his head in Alfred's lap, leaving a trail of tears and snot, face hiding where his leg and torso connected. He wrapped his arms weakly around Alfred's waist as he cried, still unable to form any words.

Alfred stroked his hair as he wiped his own tears away, but with the most normal voice he had he asked Kiku, "Hey, hey, hey... It's alright... It's alright! I'm here. Are you okay?"

Kiku shook his head no as he continued to hide his face from Alfred, although he was no longer crying as violently before. He lifted Kiku gently by his shoulders and found Kiku did not protest, but would not quite meet his eye.  
Alfred started to smooth his hair out for him, and as he tucked some behind his ear, Kiku looked up to meet his gaze.  
He looked a mess - his eyes were as red as his face, and his nose and area around his eyes looked swollen, as if he had been doing just this for hours. Alfred realized with a strange feeling of butterflies in his heart he had probably been doing this for hours, and firmly promised himself to bring his glasses next time, to see Kiku better.  
He had probably not noticed when he saw Kiku because of his glasses; and Kiku had probably seen he had forgotten them and stepped away to use his poor eyesight to his advantage.

Taking in the state of him, Alfred pulled him into a hug that turned into them laying together on Kiku's bed. "Hey, now... Come here, babe, it's okay... What's happened?" He asked Kiku, carefully selecting his words.  
Kiku was silent for a minute, as if thinking out all the ways in which he would deliver everything he would say. Then, lowering his head comfortably on Alfred's shoulder, he sighed, and Alfred wondered if it was out of content or sadness.

"Well, when I got home today, the first thing my dad did was make me food. He noticed I was a bit quieter than usual and wanted me to eat to feel better, I guess," Kiku said, speaking for the first time. His voice, like his father's, was slightly choked, but his nose sounded very stuffy.

"But I took one bite of it and told him it was the worst thing I've ever tasted. He probably would've gotten upset with me, but... But I started to cry," He said, already sounding fit to start once more. Alfred was glad Kiku was not looking at him; he felt as if he'd cry as well.

"Yeah, and, uh... I told him I hate school because no one likes me. No one but you, of course," He added, embracing Alfred tighter.  
Alfred nodded, remembering everyone had made fun of Kiku a bit more the previous day for no particular reason; children could be so cruel sometimes. Soon, he stopped trying to prevent the teasing - it seemed he just thought it better to let it happen. It seemed there was just simply no point to him anymore. Kiku had not cried, but only went red in the face, and indeed, a bit quieter - both dangerous signs of crying for Kiku.

"So I told him about it - in detail - uh, probably a bad idea..." Kiku trailed. Alfred nodded again, somewhat slowly; so _that_ was why Yao seemed so malcontent. He was very close to tears as he Kiku had been just a few moments ago.

"Even the teachers don't like me...! They hate me! How u-unfair is that?" Kiku asked with a laugh, struggling to keep a level voice. Alfred felt his voice would soon become unsteady as well, but tried to keep it steady: he didn't understand how an adult could hate a child, either.

"Not fair at all."

Feeling Kiku start to cry again, he tightly held him, playing with Kiku's hair a little more. Kiku welcomed it, and buried his face in Alfred's chest, putting his arms around Alfred as well. Wouldn't it be funny if Yao walked in on _this_ one?

After a few hours of doing just this, and Kiku's soft crying almost completely dissolved, he stood up softly, careful not to wake Alfred, who had fallen asleep holding Kiku.  
Feeling very cold without Alfred's arms around him, he pulled out a cigarette; something he did not usually do.  
He usually only did it when he felt like it. Doing it after only just waking up from a very light nap did not sound very nice, but he hardly cared as he struck a match.

Both Alfred and Kiku knew Yao never noticed when Kiku smoked, because he would never expect it. Alfred had noticed the whole house smelled like cigarettes and good food, so Kiku smelling like them was not really anything new.

As he took a drag, he wiped his face on his pajama shirt; he found it to have some white on it, the white probably being snot. Chuckling a bit a this, he jumped as Alfred put his arms around him from behind. Remembering that Alfred was a very light sleeper, he wondered if he had woken up at the lonely sound of a match striking.

Alfred put his face in the crook of Kiku's neck where his delicate skin was peeking out, and let his arms wrap around Kiku's stomach as he smoked.

As the last of Kiku's cigarette died out, Alfred began moving them side to side, as if they were dancing; although no music was playing, the both of them were silently enjoying the other. Kiku closed his eyes and let Alfred sway and embrace him from behind. Alfred lifted his head to rest his chin on Kiku's shoulder, and Kiku let his head rest on Alfred's; he was still a bit sad, and felt he would be for a while, but knew this was all he needed at the moment.

Kiku turned his body around and brought Alfred's head down to his level, giving him the softest kiss either of them had shared; it was barely even a kiss. Merely just the two pressing their lips against the other, and nothing more. It was very innocent, and the both of them felt this particular moment would be something special.  
Pulling away, Kiku rested his forehead on Alfred's and shook his head mechanically.  
"I'm sorry, Fred... You didn't deserve that earlier. Forgive me," He sighed, looking intently at Alfred. He would've liked to close his eyes, but he felt he needed Alfred to look within him for the genuine effect.

"It's alright, I forgave you right away...! Just tell me next time," He replied, sharing the same gaze. Kiku finally took this to smile and close his eyes, although he felt his lip quiver as though he cry again.  
Sensing this, Alfred kissed his forehead and pulled him into another hug.  
"You can always call on me."  
Feeling Kiku sigh and shake his head, Alfred knew he had done well.  
"You always know just what to say to me, Freddie."

Hugging Alfred very tight, he sat him on the bed, sitting on his lap. Giving Alfred a big kiss, he unexpectedly laughed when he pulled away. "I love you so much," He said breathlessly, and as if desperate to prove it, moved his hands from Alfred's shoulders to the sides of his face, as one would do to a small child.

Alfred laughed as well and kissed Kiku's neck, putting his hands behind his neck. "I love you too!" Kiku couldn't help but give a radiant smile to challenge Alfred's. It seemed every time Alfred said "I love you," it was more excited every time... Or just as if he were saying it for the first time every single time.

Unexpectedly grabbing Kiku's sides and laying him on the bed (tickling him, almost) he laid on top of Kiku and kissed him once more.  
"Hey. Today was a drag, but that's okay. Tomorrow will be good. Let's go to Huntington _tomorrow_!" He said enthusiastically, laughing again for good measure. Ah, how Kiku loved these moments. Kiku was still breathless from Alfred flipping him down on the bed, and he couldn't stop smiling at the moment. These, he decided, were the kind of little things people lived for.

"Alright, but under one condition," He said in a coltish tone, his grin getting the best of him. He wagged a finger in Alfred's face, and crossed his arms from underneath Alfred.  
"Bring Mattie along. I don't know about you, but I'm really in the mood to get high off my _ass_."  
Alfred looked up as if he were considering. "Hm... Sure, it's a deal. But, uh, let's try not to get caught," He said with a more serious tone at the end, though smiling nonetheless. Rolling his eyes, he rested his head on his hand.  
"But really. We almost got caught when you, Mattie and I skipped school that one time. Remember?"  
Kiku laughed with an almost nostalgic look on his face. "Yep, but we didn't, it was one time, and besides, that's what kinda makes it more fun. Like at school?" Kiku's smile rapidly evolved into a smirk as he spoke fast.

"Wow, listen to me. You've corrupted me... I was such a good boy before you," He said with an exaggerated simper, kissing Alfred's cheek. He suddenly broke the facade as his smirk finally broke into a pellucid smile. "But I'm so much happier now."

Kiku laughed unceremoniously, and continued with a half laugh. "Remember. If anyone suspects me, which they won't, I'll just-" He took up an affronted face, and shut his eyes in an offended manner. " _Excuse_ me? I have _chink_ _eyes_ -"

Alfred, who had been forced to hear this many times (though not in use) couldn't help laughing. "Haha, don't say that! I don't know how people believe you when you're laughing your ass off as you talk-"  
And so conversations like this continued through the night, until the two remembered how hungry they really were. Kiku had momentarily forgotten about his father, and looked rather sheepish before they left his room. Kiku took this problem up with Alfred, who only insisted he resolved it right this moment.  
"Yes, I'm sure! Just come downstairs with me, I don't wanna see him alone..."  
Alfred allowed Kiku to drag him by the hand down the rather tiring spiral staircase, only to immediately release him the moment they stepped down.

Yao was at the dinner table picking at a big plate of food, completely ignoring the cat who was quite literally nudging and rubbing his heels insistently with her head. Their television was playing obnoxiously as mere background noise.

Kiku felt noticed with a twinge of something he did not feel too often that it was probably his own plate of food mixed with Yao's.

That night, not only did Kiku eat a generous helping of Yao's cooking, but had done something he had not done for a very long time; he had slept with Yao.  
Usually, if Kiku had ever gotten sick, he would sleep in Yao's bed alone. It hadn't been years since they had slept in the same bed together, and Kiku would have found it rather embarrassing to think about any other day. But still, he could not deny the enjoyment he had gotten out of being hummed to sleep. Laying in a softer bed, and having loving hands raked through his hair all night was a very comfortable way to drift into a dreamless night.

Waking up the next morning without Alfred was left a bitter relief through Kiku's body. He was now recovered from the previous day's watershed, yet it still left it's mark - Kiku looked very sleep deprived. Despite this, he did not brood about it as he normally would - instead, he smiled, a bit forcefully at his reflection; today, he was going to the pier with Alfred and Mathieu.  
A frequent, everyday kind of affair as it was Kiku could not ever feel the same type of everydayness it was regarded with. He had never regarded his frequent outings with Alfred such an unfitting, unexceptional word as "prosaic", or "commonplace", as commonplace as it actually was. It was so unremarkably remarkable it couldn't be lumped together with something as mundane as going to a store with his father, or using chopsticks.

Continuing with his day, he forced himself to smile an unnecessarily big, everlasting smile, imaging Alfred in his head saying, "Hey. Today was a drag, but that's okay. Tomorrow will be good!", and shining him that bright smile that never failed to make Kiku's heart flutter. It made the whole "fake it til you make it" part feel a whole lot less fake.  
Grabbing his cat as he sat on his own bed and burying his face in her fur, he pulled away from this hug after a moment with cat hair in his nose.  
"Sarah, don't worry; I won't cry today like I did for, uh, the past week," He said, petting her fur. At this point, Kiku had no idea if she actually understood him or not, but she seemed to exactly; it only showed in her protective nature that had only skyrocketed in a few days.  
He tried to set her down, but she seemingly pieced together he would be going out, and immediately latched on.  
"Ow, don't do that...! It'll only be for a little while, it's only Fred."

Of course, going home that night, Alfred had shamelessly explained exactly why he was home so late. As he was hoping for, it resulted in very little scolding compared to what he would normally get for ever coming home at eleven thirty. It also resulted in Francis becoming very frustrated with Alfred and Kiku's school.  
"Poor Kiku. He's such a nice boy, that is awful!" He sighed with an exasperated tone at dinner, setting his fork down noisily.  
"Right?!" Alfred replied animatedly, throwing his hands in the air.  
"Tomorrow, Alfred, we'll make sure Kiku has fun."

And indeed it was. Even upon being picked up, Kiku had known straight away Francis knew just what was troubling him, as he had taken it into liberty to buy Kiku a candy bar.

Sitting in the back seat with Alfred, Kiku didn't listen much to the radio until a familiar song began to make it's way through the speakers. Immediately upon hearing the first few notes, Kiku elbowed Alfred in the ribs with a laugh.  
"Haha, hey, remember _this_ song?" He asked with a grin. Alfred looked from the window to Kiku as he heard Time Of The Season playing. Allowing the same grin to slide unto his face (although he was blushing), he bumped his knees to Kiku's.  
"Haha, oh yeah."

Deciding they would visit the pier first, Francis set down their towels and bags for the day as the kids went to have a good time.  
As it seemed, Kiku was the only one who ever brought and wore sunblock.

Kiku never had any trouble reminding the brothers of this.  
"Here, use this when I'm done, Mattie - _Yes_ _,_ Alfred, you _have_ _to_ put this on-"  
The two let themselves be good naturedly nagged in a motherly fashion by Kiku. Not thinking to admit it out loud, Alfred thoroughly enjoyed his boyfriend's behaviour, and almost "forgot" these kind of things on purpose. Seeing Kiku fuss over him was just a temptation too adorable to pass up.

With some of the money Yao had given Kiku, he dragged the two into one of the small shops lining the pier, happy he had brought his camera.

Picking through the small souvenirs and postcards, Kiku tried to look for little gifts that _weren't_ intended for tourists.  
Suddenly pulling Alfred by the wrist, he put something around his wrist and admired it for a moment.  
"Do you like this? I want to buy this for you. It looks nice on you," He said happily, taking it off again in an instant. Walking a few paces to the cash register, he bought it without receiving an answer; Alfred would definitely like it.

Thanking the worker heartily, he immediately dropped the small item into Alfred's hands. Holding it up to the light, he gasped with pleasure. "Kiku, you - I _love_ this! Thank, man!" He said excitedly, putting it on with care. Kiku was pleasantly surprised; he didn't know whether Alfred would want to actually wear a bracelet made out of tiny, glossy shells or not.  
Seeing it a few months ago, he knew instantly it would suit Alfred well. But not wanting to ask his father for it, he was extremely relieved they had the same bracelets after so long. He wouldn't have known what else to buy for Alfred.  
Kiku, admittedly more excited than Alfred, pulled out a similar item.  
"I bought one too. Except, mine is an anklet. Now we're matching," He sighed, quickly putting his on, gripping Alfred's arm for support.

Completely ignoring the stares of girls their age dressed in summer clothes accompanied by their boyfriends, they admired each other.

Mattie pulled them both by the arm, making his way towards the back of the pier.  
"C'mon you two, I can't stand to see you act like that, it makes me gag-"

"Aw, but why? All the other normal couples do it," Alfred pouted.

Mattie immediately rolled his eyes.  
"What? Who gives a fuck about that? One, you two _are_ normal, d-dipshit, you two are just my best f-friend and my brother," He shook his head imploringly.  
Finally reaching the back of the pier, they realized they were quite alone - Kiku took advantage of this by kissing Alfred, making Mathieu grin immediately in spite of himself.  
The three of them sat by the edge, making light conversation. Immediately Mathieu developed a very serious look on his face.  
"Hey, I heard you weren't feeling too hot yesterday, right?" He asked Kiku, eyebrows knit together.  
Kiku felt a bit more solemn thinking back on it, but didn't let it hold him back.  
"Very true."  
Mattie nodded to himself as he dug through his backpack.  
"Yeah, I thought so. Here. Do you want some grass?" He asked very seriously, his voice dripping with sympathy. Kiku did not know how anyone but Kiku and Alfred could take such a boy seriously.  
But he shook his head surprisingly, already feeling high from all the laughing he already did; he was not feeling too keen on turning mellowing out his current feverish happiness.  
"No thanks, man. I'm already feeling high enough," He grinned, elbowing him with his elbow.  
Mattie did not know whether to laugh or be surprised.  
"... You sure you're straight? You're acting really stoned right now-"

Kiku playfully nudged him again. "Haha, no really!"

Mathieu almost seemed disappointed as he stowed it away again. "Alright, I won't have any either, then. If you change your mind though, just tell me," He said, winking at Kiku.

It was at that moment Alfred made his presence known again.  
"Hey, guys! Do you dare me to dive off the pier with my surfboard?" He asked, grabbing Kiku by the hand excitedly.  
Kiku answered "No" the same time Mathieu answered "Yes," and it was then they became loud.

"Haha, yes! Do it!"  
"No, don't do it. You sprained your ankle last time. I had to help you walk everywhere!" Kiku laughed, shaking his head slowly, letting the few people on the pier listen to his laughter. His laughter was obnoxious when it was loud, and he very frequently compared it to some sort of animal (it changed every time), but the only thing that mattered is that it sounded like music in Alfred's ears - the only Alfred there ever would be.

Hearing something so beautiful and so refreshing after the previous day's trouble, Alfred could not help but release his own back breaking laughter. Together, they could not see nor hear anyone else.

They put one arm around each other as they watched the ocean pull and tug, using the other arm to point at the occasional seal. And every time Alfred pointed with that laugh and Kiku saw that bracelet, with the sun hitting the glossiness in the most beautiful way, he felt himself laugh a bit louder.  
Not even realizing people had joined them, and some were giving very pointed looks, they ventured off the pier with Mathieu, only remembering Francis in that moment.

Trying very hard not to hold hands, Alfred and Kiku walked with their hands in their pockets, trying not to feel jealously at the teenagers their age doing the same exact thing. Alfred almost wanted to call Mathieu lucky for liking girls.

Greeting Francis back on the sand, Kiku found he was very touchy with Kiku today; keeping his hands on his shoulders, or ruffling his hair more than usual. It made Kiku extremely grateful that someone like Francis cared so much for his wellbeing. And not only that, he seemed to take many pictures today, knowing Kiku liked pictures.  
In the back of his head, Kiku hoped his face would be added to the walls that were already bursting with photographs.

"Here, get in closer to each other, kids!"  
Kiku happily complied as he and Alfred were now touching at the sides. If only they were alone, he could put his arms around him as well. But, there weren't many people there to begin with...  
Kiku smiled almost deceitfully into the camera as he leaned in and kissed Alfred's cheek last second, cupping the other side of his fact with his hand. He enjoyed the look of utter shock on Alfred's face now slack, already imagining the picture in his mind.

Alfred felt his face grow redder and redder as his father laughed with them. Kiku lovingly pat Alfred's leg, his voice happy as he exclaimed, "You're so cute, Alfred!"

Alfred turned to his brother who was still laughing maniacally at him, though still to dazed to feel any form of indignation. Normally, he would've blushed and smiled fervently; but with the knowledge Kiku just kissed his cheek in front if his parents, he felt embarrassment along with it.

Mattie was practically wheezing. "Wow, your face is so red! Did you get a sunburn, _Freddie_?!"  
This time, Alfred really did laugh with everyone else, hearing Kiku's pet name for him being tossed carelessly around. Alfred watched in delight as Mathieu and Kiku guffawing after Kiku punching Mattie in the arm.  
He was so pleased how comfortable everyone was with the other. Watching Kiku laughing with his little brother and father, he knew he had chosen well.

Eventually going to play around with them and surf alone in the water, they had all found with growing disappointment that it was six now, and that their parking only had one hour left before they had to leave. Francis had paid for about five and a half hours, using almost all the money he had brought.

When that time came around, they were all very reluctant to start drying off, and Francis even considered paying for a but longer, but found he could not.  
"Ah, I'm sorry guys. If I pay for any longer, we won't have enough for your food, and I want In 'N Out as much as you do," he said in disappointment. But, putting his hand on Kiku's shoulder, he brightened up immediately. "But, we could always go next weekend, right? Yes! So dry off, now. We really have to go."

As Mattie waited in line to use the disgusting bathrooms, Alfred and Kiku settled for drying off and changing into normal clothes behind one of the stations, finding it quite desolate.  
Taking Alfred's towel, he gently began to dry his hair for him as soon as they were both fully dressed, complaining about how horribly Alfred usually dried it.  
"See? This is why your eyesight is so bad."

Drying Alfred's hair more, he couldn't help but neglect the towel as he ran his hands through his golden hair, eventually going down to rest his hands on Alfred's shoulders.  
Letting his thoughts slip out, he said aloud the words he surprisingly ways kept to himself.

"Wow, Fred. You're so muscular, it's extremely attractive," He said airily, mindlessly twisting his hands through Alfred's hair. He did it so often, it seemed to just be a subconscious act at this point.

Alfred smiled a bit nervously. "Thanks, Kiku. You know, I've always found that willowy figure of yours really good, too," He answered honestly, adjusting his glasses.

Kiku kissed him firmly on the mouth. "You know what else I love about you? The way you always make me feel good. And plus, you look really nice sweaty," He laughed, kissing him again.

Alfred kissed him back just as firm, looking up in thought. "Wow, I can't narrow it down. I just love everything about you. But you look really good when you dress ready to tease me," he replied. This time, they kissed in unison.

Kiku kissed his neck a bit on the sloppy side, finally putting his arms around Alfred and giving into his temptations. "I'm sure I could find some way to..."  
He stood on the tips of his toes, letting his lips brush Alfred's ears as he spoke.  
"Narrow it down for you."  
At the end of his sentence, he bit down on Alfred's ear with his teeth, his arms still encasing Alfred in what was really a very warm, loving hug.

Pulling back with a genuine smile, he switched their positions, so that now he was the one against the wall. He then continued to give his neck kisses, careful to leave love bites. He loved looking at those, and he was sure Alfred did too. Finally letting a low moan escape him, he pulled Alfred to him so he himself was pressed firmly against the wall. He was restraining not to laugh; despite just changing, he already wanted to undress.

Releasing Alfred from this hug, he opened his arms for Alfred.  
"Take me, Alfred."

After letting his eyes search Kiku in disbelief, he made up his mind. Readily throwing himself at Kiku, he attacked his neck as they both laughed, Kiku wrapping his arms around Alfred again. His laugh was quickly cut off as he felt Alfred roughly pressing his knee into Kiku's hardness, and tries his hardest to be quiet. He knew Alfred was restraining from making noise as well.

    Happy Alfred was finally handling him roughly, he pressed into Alfred's knee while Alfred continued to leave his mark upon the expanse of Kiku's perfect, white skin, feeling shivers throughout his body.  
As Alfred bit a particularly pleasurable spot near the base of his neck, Kiku could not help gasping out as his hips jerked forward and his knees nearly buckled on him.

    Almost upon reflex, he let his hand stroke all the way from Alfred's chest to his penis, and restrained from doing any more; there would be time for that later.

"Oh my God. I - I hope no one can - Ah - hear us...! Alfred said, a bit embarrassed at how much a single sentence took out of him. He chuckled as he share two possible excused with Kiku.  
"Baby, ain't no one gonna believe that."

Alfred laughed, kissing his cheek. "Let me make you feel good."  
Now desperate, he rolled his hips against Alfred's sensually to feel that humming against his neck. But to feel Alfred do it back, Kiku had to bite down in his lip to keep from loudly crying out; he had forgotten how unbelievably _hard_ it made him to be dominated once in a while.

Losing control, he knew he needed to touch Alfred everywhere; every bit of skin was perfect, and he needed to fell all of it. Snaking his hands into Alfred's hair, kissing Alfred deeply, licking Alfred's tongue with his own.

He kissed Alfred's jawline, always loving looking at that part.  
In response Alfred bit Kiku's ear the same way he had but Alfred's moments ago. The effect was doubled as he rubbed his hardness against Kiku's; the effect was instantaneous. At this, Kiku could not help but to throw his head back and cry out, probably making few people in the area pick different places to sit. He took a shaky breath as he realized he had scratched Alfred through his shirt.

Picking Kiku up, he used the wall and his hands to keep him there, at his own height, standing between his legs. And finally, they kissed again on the mouth, Kiku trying to speak.  
"I can't wait til we go home." He gasped suggestively, kissing Alfred once more.  
"I want you to make love to me," He added, kissing Alfred's cheek. Closing his eyes as he panted, he rested his forehead against Alfred's, sharing their sweat.  
Kiku tightened his legs around Alfred, his erection worsening by the minute; all he was set on doing was making love with Alfred.  He kissed him harder and deeper, trying to channel all of the words he couldn't say with this tongue.

    One hand around his neck, one in Alfred's hair, he knew he couldn't get enough of him.  
Pulling away again to watch each other, Kiku laughed in a low voice.  
Alfred watched him as he felt his heart swell. "Me too."

Setting Kiku down as if he were a China plate despite handling him roughly only moments ago, he put his arms around Kiku as they found their breath.

Pulling away and cupping Kiku's cheek with care, Kiku was startled to see those stars back into his eyes. They complimented the glowing blush on his cheeks swimmingly, in Kiku's opinion. Now that he thought about it, he would never be able to narrow it down either.  
"Hey - uh - sometime this week, even tomorrow, if you want, we should - uh - go out on a - on a date," He nervously asked, his face breaking into a smile. One that Kiku could never even begin to try to resist.  
"A - A date? With me? Yes. Yes! Really?!" Kiku then asked, putting his hands on the sides of Alfred's cheeks.

It was true that weeks, even _days_ ago they would have found the idea of dates absurd; now, it seemed fitting for a day such as this.

Nodding and beginning to laugh, he took both of Kiku's hands in his and began to laugh almost unconsciously. "Yes, yes, who else?"

Finally hearing laughter, Francis was almost scared of walking to see what they were doing after searching so long; taking loud warning steps, he walked up the path, relieved and happy to see they were only holding hands.  
"Alfred, Kiku! Come back to the car. It's about time for dinner!"  
And with that, he walked back with a comfortable, good natured smile upon his face. His sons were so cute.

Hand in hand they walked up the path, not caring enough at the moment to hide the fact they were in love, bracelets tinkling.

" Whoa, won't you let me hold you ?  
Honey, just close your eyes.  
Whoa, won't you let me hold you, dear ?  
I want to just put my arms around ya, _like the circles going 'round the sun._  
Let me hold you daddy, at least until the morning comes. "

**Author's Note:**

> Wooow, 7320 words! Cool! And yay, they're gonna make love.  
> Hope you liked this little one shot. I'll probably make another one for this story in the near future.  
> (its 5:30 am and I'm tired so I'm probably gonna fix stuff up when I wake up in the morning bc imntoo tired now and I'm I'm half asleep goodnight and stay tuned!)  
> ______  
> Oh, another thing. I'm pretty new to this website, so I kinda need help... Would it make sense to add this to a 'series'? Or no? I don't really know how to work this thing... If you'd please tell me, that'd be lovely and I'd be really thankful.


End file.
